Un sueño muy no lejano
by LastHeavenYunn
Summary: La historia contada desde aquel dia...
1. Chapter 1

**(Cap.1)**

Y sólo me veo en mi cuarto mirando un póster...ellos 5 parados sonriendo...hoy han cumplido sus sueños y decidieron tomar uno más que fue llegar a otros países...más lejos de casa...lo toco y sonrió:  
>-Algún día llegare a ser tan grande como ustedes...llegare a la cima-<br>de repente escucho como la puerta de mi cuarto se abre...  
>_Que haces aquí! Aún no te has bañado! Es tarde! Que haces!<br>Es mi madre, mira que estoy parada viendo mi póster...hora del drama...  
>_Porque chingados los miras! Que parte no entiendes de que nunca los vas a conocer!<br>-Ya los conoceré en 3 días y no los veía porque los quiero tener enfrente sino porque quiero ser como ellos...  
>_estas estúpida! Ser como ellos!? Famosos! No me hagas reír! Nunca logras nada! Nada en la vida! Menos ser como ellos!<br>-Cuanto apoyó...yo sé que podré...quiero ser como Takanori...y como Uruha  
>_Serás una estúpida siguiendo a unos estés que no te conocen...ya báñate que sólo apestas...inútil...<br>-Ya lo haré...al final si no me conocen es muy mi pedo...  
>Sólo vi cómo se me acerco y me miro con odio me grito y como siempre me faltó al respeto a mí y a ellos los defendí...<br>Pero...esta vez en vez de pegarme...me empujo...y grite y vi como tomo cada uno de mis posters de ellos...y rompió cada uno...  
>_Ellos! NUNCA TE HARÁN CASO!<br>NUNCA SERÁS COMO ELLOS!  
>NUNCA LOS<br>CONOCERÁS!  
>SE VAN A MORIR!<br>Y TU! NO SERÁS NUNCA NADIE EN LA  
>VIDA!<p>

Tiro los pedazos...y se fue...sólo me quede ahí...llorando...viendo cada pedazo de mi póster...viendo mis sueños rotos...  
>Tome los pedazos los guarde y me<br>Puse a llorar...salí a reclamarle...pero recibí a cambio un golpe...una cachetada y un puñetazo...me abrió el labio vi caer sangre...  
>Ya no dije nada me metí a bañar me arregle y fui al cch...pero en el camino recibí un mensaje...que cambiaría mi vida...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**(Cap.2)**

Vi aquel mensaje me decían que los chicos llegarían a la terminal 2 del aeropuerto en una hora y media quise gritar al leer el mensaje, me apure pero el tráfico no estaba a mi favor pasaría por una amiga a tepalcates, corrí y llegue un poco tarde pero llegue con Yune a tepalcates y de eso corríamos por el metro hacia aeropuerto...  
>Oh Dios mío veré a reita!<br>- si...no pensé que los chicos llegarán hoy...  
>Ya vez que si *w*<br>Veo como su mirada se posa en aquella herida que tenía en mi labio y sólo frunce el ceño  
>Lo hizo de nuevo...<br>- Si...pero ya no importa...  
>Si importa...<br>Veo llegar a una chica de mecha azul es Yuki sólo sonrió y les cuento la historia...  
>Es una maldita perra, como se atrevió a romperlos!<br>-Ya no importa comprare otros...  
>Yunn! Si importa te está lastimando!<br>-Ya ya ya corran! Que ya es esta estación...  
>Bajo y camino en el camino pedimos indicaciones y llegamos al lugar indicado...esperamos y los chicos no salían pensé que habíamos llegado tarde, mis esperanzas se iban y las energías se agotaban...<br>Pero llegaron más chicas entre ellas Yukami que nos dijeron que los chicos llegarían más tarde, y esperamos reíamos y platicábamos después supinos que llegarían en 40 minutos a la otra terminal, fuimos a la indicada y sólo esperaba la hora estaba en verdad emocionada, por fin los conocería...sabía que mi mama estaba equivocada...  
>Si los conocería...y antes de tiempo...<br>Fui con Yuki por un agua y al salir de la tienda escuche un grito de las demás que estaba ahí sabía que ellos habían llegado...  
>Vinos hacia la aduana...no lo podía creer!<br>Eran ellos! Siendo normales! Ellos en el aeropuerto! Yuki empezó a llorar al ver a aoi...después yuka que vio a Takanori y luego yo...que vi a Uruha...y al final Karen al ver a reita...  
>Rogaba estar cerca de ellos rogaba verlos y demostrarle a mi madre que se había equivocado...<br>En eso salió Aoi...corrí tras el...y después...Uruha...reita...Kai...Takanori...dios dime que estoy soñando...saque mi cámara y tome algunas fotos, los chicos subieron a la camioneta...sólo nosotras 4 llorábamos...a Takanori le di mi gorra...mi compañera fiel...pero vi que al estar enfrente las camioneta, los chicos voltearon y nos vieron note en sus caras preocupación después de eso las puertas de cerraron y se fueron...  
>Sólo caímos al suelo de rodillas y lloramos...no lo podíamos creer...los vimos...los vimos...<p> 


End file.
